Bella Chooses Jacob
by Scarlet Jay
Summary: Just a fun blirb for you Team Jacob fans. How would it go down if Bella chose Jacob? Right after final battle in Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

Bella Chooses Jacob

She stood in my doorway and again my breath was captured. How was it possible, after the day she had, that she was still as perfect as an angel. Her eyes were wide as she took in my bruised and broken body, but they were also red. Had she been crying? Damn it. If Cullen had made her cry for what happened before the fight I was going to rip him apart.

"Jacob," she whispered it so softly I almost didn't hear it. Her eyes were filled with remorse and pain. Damn it twice, she's coming here to tell me she doesn't want me. I'm not enough for her. She is planning on spending all her nights in a filthy parasite's arms: letting him love her, letting him kiss her. Something else in my body broke.

She moved cautiously over to the chair beside my bed and lowered herself onto it with her gaze firmly locked on her folded hands in her lap.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." Her voice caught a little in her throat. God, she was so beautiful, it made me ache. Well, worse than I already did. And she was sorry, fantastic. Sorry that my heart was now shattered into a million jagged pieces that were cutting bitterly into me from the inside out. This would be the death of me. No evil, immortal super creature, but this delicate, innocent girl who didn't have enough strength to punch him.

"Bella look at me," I said and was surprised by how rough my voice sounded. Shit, I was not going to cry with her right here in front of me. I couldn't. Didn't I have any dignity? I knew the answer to that, though. No. I had absolutely no dignity when it came to Isabella Swan. She cautiously raised her deep chocolate eyes to meet mine, and I lost myself in them for a moment, needing to shake my head slightly to clear it. For a moment those eyes brought me back to that God forsaken mountain, that kiss. How she grabbed my hair, how her breath caught slightly when I pulled her tighter, that absolute perfect moment of joy and disbelief when she had finally kissed me back. At least I would have that one memory.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked, reaching her hand out to gently run along the quilt covering me. How could she do that to me? It felt too damn good to have her touch me, to have me care, which made it hurt too damn much when she left.

"It isn't comfortable, but I'm fine." I tried to make my tone light. It came out cynical, oh well. "Dr. Fang isn't sure how much pain medication I need, so he's going with trial and error. Think he overdid it." I attempted a smile, but it must have come off as a grimace because Bella dropped her hand and leaned away.

"Was he mean?" I knew I didn't have to elaborate. Bella's eyes brimmed again and she folded her arms across herself in her classic pose of distress.

"No," she said shakily after a moment. "I wish he had been."

Damn that bloodsucker. He wasn't playing fair.

"He's manipulating you, you know." I was angry now. That jackass was so much better at this than me.

"He isn't! He would never do that!" she replied, shock coloring her tiny features.

"Oh of course, your tic from hell can do no wrong, I forgot." The words came out bitter and angry, but I didn't care any more.

"At least he didn't threaten to kill himself so I would kiss him!" she yelled back. Then, as if shocked by her own words, she pulled back again. "Wait, pretend that didn't slip out. I swore to myself that I wasn't going to say anything about that."

I took a steadying breath and met her apologetic gaze. Damn she was so beautiful. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't come here to blame you for anything."

"It's true, though," and I was surprised by how even my voice was. "I did do that."

"I don't care, Jake. I'm not mad."

I smiled, "I don't care, either. I knew you'd forgive me, and I'm glad I did it. I'd do it again. At least I have that much. At least I made you see that you _do_ love me. That's worth something."

"What do you mean, 'at least you have that'?"

"I can't believe you're going to make me say this, Bells! At least when you go running back to him and I'm left, broken and miserable, behind, at least I'll have your memory."

She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm not going anywhere Jake."

What? "What?"

Those captivating eyes fixed on mine, and I was overwhelmed by the love I saw there. "I left him. Edward. He broke me when he left, and I clung on when he came back because I felt that if he had been the one to make me hurt so badly, then he could be the one to make it better. But that wasn't him, was it? It was you Jacob. You're the one who fixed me, who loved me when I thought I was un-loveable. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it Jake. I'm so sorry."

I froze. She was sitting beside me now on the bed. Both of her hands were wrapped around on of mine and her tears had finally spilled over, running sweetly down her soft cheeks.

All her words made sense, I could fit them together and see that they formed sentences with meaning and purpose, but my brain could wrap around them. A dangerous flame of hope began to smolder deep inside me. Happiness threatened to encase me. I fought these down and decided to be as direct as possible.

I swallowed painfully several times before I was able to rasp out, "What are you saying?"

"I-I love you Jake," she barley got the words out through her sobs.

And just like that the flood gates opened. The happiness and hope and ecstasy and elation and euphoria swallowed me whole. I laughed in disbelief and because I couldn't contain the emotions spewing from me. Tears escaped my eyes and laughter my lips. Ignoring the searing pain on my bad side I wrapped my good arm around her waist and pulled her down to me. She was conscious of my injuries as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my chest. I just continued to squish her to me and cry and laugh like a manic. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, all this longing, all this wishing and imagining, could this really be happening. I realized I had been whispering her name in a most reverent lament as she turned her head to place delicate kisses along my neck, my cheek, my shoulder. God I would have walked to hell and back a thousand times just to have this one moment.

"I love you, Bella." It was all I could think to say. Well that's not true. I had a million things to say, a million questions to ask, but for now, I just held my angel.

She spent every day here while I was recovering. I hated to be stuck in bed when all I wanted to do was cradle her in my arms. She set firm boundaries, insisting that she would not let me hurt myself any more for her, which was adorable and annoying as all hell. She wouldn't kiss me for more than a few seconds because I did not seem capable of lying properly still while her soft lips were brushing mine in that sweet way of hers.

The Cullens had moved to Dalia. Billy told me one night after Bella had left. Only the doctor was still here, just to make sure I healed before he joined them. Bella made sure to not be there when the doc was and we never talked about them. She had chosen me, but I knew a part of her would always love him and a huge part of her would feel guilty for loving me. I wanted to assure her that none of this was her fault, but I didn't want to upset her.

I was totally blessed out and it wasn't long before Dr. Dracula visited for the last time. He cleared me to move around and told me he wouldn't be coming back again, and they were out of our lives for good. At least that's what I thought.

"I brought you a milkshake. I don't know what it is about the powers of chocolate ice cream that always makes you feel better, but who am I to question such long proven methods of spiritual healing?" Bella glowed as she walked in. I didn't say anything for a moment, just watching her walk over, place the to go cup by my head and straighten my quilt.

"What?" she asked, noticing my gaze.

"You are so beautiful," I was always embarrassingly honest with her, but I would always be if I could bring that charming blush to her cheeks. I pulled myself into a sitting position and she fluttered around me, trying to help me, although I didn't need it.

"Come here," I invited, moving over and holding out my arm for her to come settle against my side. I had Billy bring in a few more fans so she would be more comfortable when I clung to her like this. I held her firmly with one hand and stroked her hair with my other. "So after I'm cleared to walk around by the doc," I said slyly, "can I take you on a real date?"

"Hmm," she said shifting to look up at me. "Like where?"

"I don't know. Some place lots of people will see me. I want to show you off," I said, playfully tweaking her cute nose.

Sensing what I wanted, she shifted upwards so I could reach her mouth. I kissed her whenever I could, reveling in the fact that she wanted me to now. With one hand cradling her head, I kissed her hungrily, knowing she would pull back all too quickly, but she surprised me by kissing me back just as fiercely. I gasped as she pressed herself against me and I greedily ran my other hand all up and down her soft curves. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and when she opened her mouth wider against me I let out a deep moan. Immediately she let go and pulled back.

"I'm sorry Jake," she said slightly breathless. I was panting pretty hard myself. "What hurts?" What hurt was the absence of her mouth against mine. I moved my hands to try and pull her back against me, but she stood up and started fussing over me like a mother hen. Damn.

"Nothing Bells, stop worrying. I was trying to tell you that I'm off bed rest."

"Really?" she asked excited and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh Jake, I've been so worried about you. Thank God for freaky werewolf healing powers!" I chuckled as I hugged her back but some movement outside of my window caught my attention. Some one was watching up. Someone tall and pale with copper hair. Shit.

He was gone again in a flash, but I knew I hadn't been mistaken. Well Cullen, look how the tables have turned. A couple of hours later Bella left with a kiss and a promise to be back tomorrow.

I listened until the roar of her truck retreated, then sighed and eased back into my pillows. I let my eyes drift close, thinking of my beautiful, amazing, sexy girlfriend. All of a sudden my body stiffened and my instincts made me jump, albeit unsteadily, out of bed as the sickly sweet sent filled my nostrils. He was there, in my corner. He was in my fucking room!

"Hello Jacob," he said in that exasperatingly polite tone of his.

"Hey Leech. Aren't vampires forbidden to cross your threshold unless invited?" It didn't come out with much venom. I sort of felt sorry for the shmuck. Lord knows I'd been without Bella for way to long and it nearly killed me every day.

"Urban legend." Jeez, he looked like hell. His face was drawn in, his eyes completely flat, and the circles under them were darker than I was used to seeing.

"So what are you doing here Edward? She dumped you," he flinched as I said the words, but I didn't apologize.

"I came here to warn you," he replied in a flat voice. Warn me? Who the hell did he think he was? He was alone, I could have an entire pack here in seconds, not that I wouldn't love to take this guy on myself. "When you hurt her, Jacob Black, I-"

"Listen douche, I'm not going to hurt her. You know what's in my head. You know perfectly well I worship the ground that girl walks on, which is precisely what keeps me from ripping your head off right now for coming into my home without my consent!"

"Yes I know what is in your head, which is why I don't skin you alive for laying a hand on her. But I'll say again, when you hurt her, not _if, when_, you hurt her, I'll be there. I'll always be right here waiting. I'm not going anywhere. This war of ours, it isn't over."

And he was gone.

Alright Cullen, game on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! Thank y'all so much for all of the awesome comments. You guys bring a smile to my face! So sorry this update took so long. I'll try to be quicker on the turn around. This one is from Bella's POV like some of y'all have asked for, so enjoy!

Bella's POV

He was lying next to me again. I could tell it was him because I was so cold. That empty part of me was filled again by his hard form pressed against me, but then his gentle embrace turned menacing. I looked up into his harsh black eyes and was greeted with nothing but his disgust reflected back at me.

"You don't deserve to be happy, Bella," he spat at me. He lunged at me.

"Edward, don't!" I yelled. I tried to fight him off, but I didn't try very hard.

As he easily over powered me and sank his fierce teeth into my neck I felt him drinking my life away. I was dying, he was killing me, and I couldn't help but feel that I deserved this.

He pulled roughly away as my vision started going fuzzy. My blood dripped down his chin and his eyes burned crimson.

"Your dog is next."

"NO!" I sat up screaming. A cold sweat covered my body and it took me a few minutes to slow my breathing. Once I got myself under control, I reached for my phone and quickly dialed Jacob's number.

"huh?" his grunt was obviously thick with sleep.

"Jake?" My voice sounded weak, even to me.

"Bells? What's the matter, honey?" I could hear he was immediately awake and kicked myself for not being stronger than this.

"Can you come over?" I asked.

"Two minutes," he said and the line went dead.

I sat back against the headboard and pulled my knees up under my chin. God, I was truly pathetic. Of course, with Edward, he was always there beside me when the nightmares came. Jesus Bella, I thought, don't do that. Don't compare them!

There was a soft sound outside, and then Jacob was through the window and I was in his arms.

"What is it Bells?" he asked worriedly stroking my face. "What happened?"

"Dream," I managed to choke out. "It was a dream."

He murmured reassurances as he buried his face in my hair. God, I loved him so much, but I had loved Edward too. More than I thought possible, so how did I get to this point? I had wanted to spend forever with my Romeo. What happens after Romeo breaks Juliet's heart, and she runs to Paris?

"What was your dream about?" he asked once I had calmed down.

It took me a moment to answer. He waited. "Edward."

Jacob stiffened around me for a moment, and I just held my breath. We didn't really talk about Edward, because I couldn't speak badly of him and that was all Jake wanted to do.

"Regrets?" Jake finally asked. His voice broke, though I know he had been trying to sound strong.

"No!" I turned in his arms to look at him. "Jake," I grabbed his face to make sure he was focused on me, "Jake I love you. I just- I- God! I feel so guilty! You didn't see his face Jacob. If he had been angry or I don't know, yelled at me, or- but he didn't! He just crumbled. He looked so, and he let me, I mean how is it that I keep hurting people I care about? I'm so selfish! I can't even believe you want to be with someone like me, after everything-"

His lips coming down on mine silenced my rant. He pulled back with his hands on either side of my face and looked fiercely into my eyes.

"Bella, stop that. Don't apologize for feeling what you do. If it had been him you chose instead of me-" he shuddered slightly, "I would have been, well, I would be a mess. You've seen me these past months before the baby vamps came and turned everything upside down, but if you were happy, then I would have pulled through. I think. He will to."

I nodded, though I knew I wouldn't be able to just put aside my guilt because of Jacob's reassurance. I stretched up to kiss him again. He returned it deeply. Sighing in my mouth, he sort of lay out across me. My relationship with Jake different for many reasons, but one of them was the physical aspect. Jacob did not have the aversion to be close to me that my previous boyfriend had, and he let it be known. Often. I loved him, and I was attracted to him, of course, but technically we had only been together about a month. I wasn't used to being the one to set the boundaries. Jake was always respectful, but I could tell he wanted me. The thought was both thrilling and terrifying. It was entirely new to me. Although Edward always told me that he was attracted to me, I never saw evidence of that, but Jacob was constantly reminding me how beautiful he thought I was. Come on Bella! Stop doing that. If I compare them on every count I'll drive myself crazy

A small, frustrated tear escaped my right eye and rolled down my cheek to the corner of my mouth. Jacob tasted it there and pulled away, looking worriedly into my face.

"What's wrong? Was I going too far? I'm sorry, honey, look, really-"

He stopped as I nodded my head vigorously. I needed to clear my thoughts, there was just so much going on.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I know I asked you to come over, but I.." I looked hopelessly up into his face. He studied my expression for a moment, probably trying to gage if he should insist on staying to comfort me, and at last nodded.

"Its okay. I'll always come for you." He bent to kiss my forehead and disappeared again into the night. I sagged back against my pillow in frustration. What was wrong with me? I knew the answer to that. I was a terrible person who didn't deserve either of the men who loved me.

After a couple of hours laying in the darkness of my bedroom with only my self loathing for company, I decided to get outside and walk around a bit. Dawn was just breaking, but the rising sun did not do much through the heavy cloud cover. I pulled on some jeans and a jacket and clomped out into the forest behind my house. Maybe all the concentration required for me to walk through the woods would distract me from my other thoughts.

After a little ways it began to work. I had to focus on keeping my feet under me and not tumbling over every leaf, so the image of Edward's broken face was momentarily dulled. Of course, I was focused so hard on not falling that I did not pay attention to where I was going. When at last I looked up to try and figure out which way my house was, I was completely turned around. Great Bella, genius move. Why was I always doing things like this? I turned around to head in the general direction I though I came from when I heard a soft sound behind me. I turned, expecting to see my exasperated boyfriend laughing at me for getting lost again, but was greeted by a face that stopped my breath short and froze me in my tracks. A sweet angelic face with flat, lifeless crimson eyes.

"Jane."

"Hello Isabella," she said in that sweet soprano voice of hers. She looked just as innocent and terrifying as ever.

"What, why are you?" I cleared my throat, trying to speak past my terror. "Why are you here?"

"It appears that the Cullens have moved on from here. You seem to be left without them to, shall we say, guard you and the secrets you hold. It is very dangerous for you to be-"

"It's not like I'm going to tell anybody. I swear!"

Jane waited a beat, looking icily at me across the ten feet between us. "I will not be interrupted."

She continued to look at me fiercely until I had to drop my gaze. My breath was coming in loud, jagged gasps as I practically choked on the fear lodged in my throat.

"There. That's better," she said softly. "Your time as a pet to the Cullen's has made you forget your place, my dear. You are human. You are weak. Do not pretend to hold importance in our world."

"Are you going to kill me then?" my voice was so weak, but I knew she heard me. I raised my gaze to again take in her petit form. If I had not seen first hand what she was capable of, I may believe that I could defend myself against this tiny girl. As it was, I was perfectly aware of the pain she took so much joy in causing and the concealed strength that her little body hid.

"I would love nothing more, Isabella. There are, however, some debates going on. Aro very much wanted to see the results of your transformation. He believes you would make a valuable asset to his collection. Cais believes, and I have to agree, that you are more trouble than you are worth. So for now, I am simply here to escort you to Italy."

My heart sank. The Volturi- that place, it was all too awful to face again. Let alone without anyone to protect me.

"It was not made clear, however, in which condition I must bring you. I think you and I might have some fun for now." She stepped towards me with that angel's smile and cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy. "I was most displeased to discover your immunity to my regular means of inflicting… discomfort," she said as she closed the distance between us. She raised one tiny, cold hand to brush my hair away from my face in an almost affectionate gesture. "Perhaps I will have to be more creative with you."

Before I had time to release the scream that had been building within me, something tore out of the forest. The sound of crashing boulders accompanied the movement that was too fast for me to track, but instantly Jane was ripped away from me and something was crashing into and breaking the trunk of a twenty-foot thick tree to my right. Jane looked up into the face of her attacker. Her expression of gentle amusement was replaced by blatant hatred as murder smoldered behind her eyes. She hissed, baring her teeth and grasping at the pale, marble hand that captured her throat. My heart stopped. My terror replaced by some other, less intelligible emotion.

"Edward," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I thought I would get this one up sooner for you guys then last time, but it looks like I failed. I wish I could turn these around quicker, but you know, real life beckons. I would so much rather live in my fictional world. ;) **

**Anyways, as always, thank y'all so much for your awesome support. I love you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

It was just after dawn when I got the phone call. I hadn't exactly been sleeping, though. I had been awake, worrying. For Bella. For myself. She wouldn't leave me would she? She chose me. She can't leave. Would she use her guilt as some sort of excuse to not be with me? God, I wish she had let me stay,

The phone rang, breaking me from my thoughts. I reached over to grab it on the first ring, hoping it hadn't woken up Billy.

"Bella?"

"Jacob," came the voice. But it was not the voice of my sweet angel. It was a man's voice. It was _his_ voice. I felt my hands start to shake and my lips curl back over my teeth, but before I could say anything he continued in a strained voice.

"Get the pack to Bella. Now. She's in the wood behind her house. Go." And then the line went dead.

My anger was immediately overridden by fear. What was wrong with Bella? I called Sam quickly and told him the same thing. I then dashed out of my house, tearing off my cloths as I leapt into the air and landed on my paws. I pounded my legs beneath me, running like hell was after me. The wind burned my eyes and tore at my fur, but I could not get the pleasure I usually got from this act. I was nearly choking on my fear and tears streamed into my russet fur. I had to get there. Why couldn't I run faster? If anything was wrong with my Bella I would surly not survive.

I tore through the trees until I neared her house and suddenly a Quil and Embry where running beside me. I smelled her, and altered my course to meet her. Then I smelled something else surrounding her. It was a sickly sweet sent that burned my nostrils. And, impossibly, I doubled my pace leaving Quil and Embry behind. I was close. Then I heard a scream rip through the air and I damn near stopped breathing. But it was not Bella screaming. It was a man, and he sounded like he was in the worst agony imaginable. It was the sound my heart had made when I heard the leech saying he was going to marry Bella, taking her away from me forever.

I wove around trees, jumped rocks, praying to whatever gods would listen that I would get to her in time. Suddenly, I broke through the trees and there she was. For half a second I let the relief overwhelm me as I saw my beautiful Bella was still unharmed. But she looked terrified, and I was aware of something else. The terrible screaming was coming from Cullen as he writhed on the ground at the feet of another leech. She was tiny, even tinier than Bella or the other dark haired vamp that lived with Cullen. She was smiling sweetly at him as she watched his suffering. What was going on? Despite the obvious pain ripping him apart, Cullen raised himself on his elbows and attempted to swing at the little one, but she danced out of the way with that unnerving vampire speed.

Quil and Embry were beside me now and I heard others tearing through the woods behind me.

_Get in front of Bella. Don't let that thing near her._ I commanded in my head.

They hesitate, but agreed. Then Paul and Sam were with us and we all launched ourselves at the little one.

_Avoid Cullen. As far as we can tell, he did not attack._ Sam commanded. I really could care less at this point, but if he had saved Bella from whatever had just been done to him, then I would gladly lay down my life in gratitude.

Paul, always quick to attack, lunged at the little one. Without even moving, she looked up into his face. For a split second, she was confused. That's right, other vamps didn't know about us. But while Paul was still in the air, she cocked her head to the side, looking at him sweetly, and suddenly a howl of anguish met my ears as he fell to the ground. My knees buckled as I felt the pain in his head. Embry actually hit the ground with the force of it. Paul bucked and shook on the leaves and dirt. He changed suddenly to man, then back to wolf, no longer able to control himself. Sam and I steeled ourselves and ran at the girl. She looked away from Paul into my eyes and suddenly I couldn't see anymore. I was blinded by the pain. I heard a monstrous sound of complete suffering and knew in the back of my mind that it was me making it. No! I thought. I have to get to Bella!

Then it subsided, she was looking at Sam now. Paul was still shaking, but we threw ourselves at her, finally making contact. She hissed as I snapped my powerful, sharp teeth down on the air where her shoulder had been a split second before. Edward was up now, and caught her in a hold from behind as she howled. He looked at me and that instant was all it took. We were on the same team. I ran at her as he held her anchored to that spot, but then she twisted to look at Cullen's face and he dropped to his knees again. She used that moment to break from his grip and then she was gone.

_Jake, stay with Bella. Quil, Paul, Embry, you with me. After her._ And they were gone, too.

Cullen and I lay there shaking and panting. Then Bella sobbed and I saw tears of terror streaming down her face. Cullen was beside her in a flash, cradling her face to his chest.

What the hell? Who cares if he sacrificed himself, that was not okay.

"Get your hands off her, parasite," I spat as I moved beside her and pulled her trembling body into my lap.

He let all of her go, but one hand, which he seemed unable to release. There was more pain behind her eyes as I took her from his arms then when that bitch had been torturing him.

"Don't fight," Bella sobbed into my shirt, and I noticed she clutched his hand fiercely just as she clung to me. Damn, that hurt. I rocked her back and forth, attempting to calm her. After a minute, she turned her face out to look at her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah," I said gruffly. "What _are_ you doing here?"

* * *

I lay her blanket over her and kissed her forehead. She wasn't asleep, just sort of staring off into space as she lay curled up on my bed. She didn't look up for a conversation, so I went out to my porch where he was waiting.

"Who was that?" I asked, looking out over the trees.

"Her name is Jane," he responded. "She is a vampire in the Volturi, and she was here to-" he cut off an looked at me.

"To what?" I had a pretty good idea what, but I wanted him to say it. I wanted him to know what he had brought into her world.

"To collect her," he finished.

Okay, that is not what I thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The Volturi, collect vampires with certain… abilities. Often, they even turn humans if they look to have promise as a vampire. Bella, being impervious to many of our skills, shows great promise."

I could tell from the look on his face that he was thinking the exact same thing I was. This was his fault. He had introduced her to this world, he had made her go to Italy and get on these guys' radar, and he was the one that put her life at risk again and again. I know he had just saved her, but I quickly remembered why I hated him.

"So now these Italian freaks, they're going to know about us?" Sam had returned long enough to tell me that Jane got away before he went back out to patrol.

Cullen did not say anything, but the look in his eyes told me I was right.

"And they'll be coming?" I asked accusingly.

At this he visibly cringed. He wasn't cringing for us of course, but for the girl he loved and the fact that he had put her life in danger. Again.

"How long?"

He took a deep, unnecessary breath before turning to face me with his dead, black eyes. He just looked so, inhuman. I shuddered thinking of how close Bella came to being one of them.

"They gage time differently. They may take years to come and investigate, but they are also curious. They don't see new things often, being around as long as they have, so it may be… soon."

At the same instant we both turned back to the house as we heard a soft sob from my room. Cullen took a step towards her, before checking himself. I moved past him to go comfort Bella, but as I looked back over my shoulder I saw him sink to the ground with more agony written on his face than any torture could ever produce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanx for the reviews. Y'all are really keeping me going. Well I finished work last week, so updates should be coming a lot closer together.**

**Just wanted to address a couple of people:**

**Ladybug82896- You asked if this would be like the end of ****Eclipse ****with the Volturi and everyone coming together, and my answer is that I'm headed that direction. I, along with many I'm sure, was disappointed at the lack of an epic battle at the end of the series. Addict for big, action-driven plots that I am, I'm hoping to please others who were looking for the same.**

**LJ Summers- I wanted to thank you for your comments on the dialogue because I was really concerned about getting that right.**

**Okay readers, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I couldn't figure out which emotion was more dominant. Several powerful ones fought for precedence in my heart.

Fear threatened to engulf me in his prickly talons, the same talons that always seemed to patiently be tearing at whatever thin semblance of safety and happiness I managed to erect for myself.

Guilt crashed in waves around me, wickedly promising to pull me under the surface and never again allow me to breach its confines. It was once again my fault that evil presented itself in the lives of those I cared most about.

Then there was the confusion. It was not as menacing, but it was no less persistent. Edward was here, as he always was, to save me. My first love and my current love had fought side my side in my defense while I uselessly stood aside and watched it all unfold.

Now the two stood guard over me as I managed to yet again plunge myself recklessly into the direct path of danger. A sob escaped me and I buried my head in my hands.

As quickly as I had made the soft sound, Jacob was there. I knew I needed to reassure him. I knew he must be thinking a million things with Edward being here, but I just did not know what to say to him. I just curled into his side and listened as Edward paced the porch outside.

"How did you know?" I finally asked. It seemed the simplest of all the questions I had, but he stiffened slightly.

"The lee- uh, Cullen called me," he responded grudgingly.

"But, how did he.." I let my question trial off as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward?" I called softly, knowing he could here me. He was in the doorway in an instant, standing stiffly as if it was very hard to keep himself from coming closer. I did not repeat my question, as I knew he had already heard.

"I apologize Bella," he said stiffly. "I have not been completely honest with you. I did not, in fact, move away when you- after you-" he swallowed thickly and closed his eyes before regaining his mask of composure. "I have been watching out for you. I was concerned that you may not be properly protected," he said the last part at Jacob with a almost imperceptible glare, but I could tell Jake had noticed by the growl building in his chest.

I placed my palm against his face to calm him down. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand taking a steadying breath, but at the same time I noticed Edward clench his fists from the doorway. I knew there was no way I could have this conversation with them both in the room, but I had to handle this very carefully.

"Edward? I would very much like to talk to you about some things, but I think I need to speak with Jacob first. Could we meet later tonight?" I realized I was being overly formal, a defensive habit I had picked up from him.

He gazed into my eyes for one, uncountable moment before firmly shaking his head and disappearing.

The instant he vanished, my boyfriend relaxed.

"I don't want to sound like the overbearing, possessive boyfriend or anything, but I don't want you to go see him tonight."

"I know you don't Jake, but I need to get some answers from him, and I can't very well do that if I'm spending the entire conversation keeping you two from ripping each other apart." I tried to make my tone light and joking, but we both knew how true the words were.

He finally nodded and buried his face in my neck.

"I was so scared today," his confession was barley a whisper. "I thought you were-"

I held on to him fiercely, letting him know how frightened I had been too. I turned in his arms and found his lips with all the desperation and raw emotion that was currently coursing through me. He responded just as intensely. We had come so close to losing each other, and that fact fueled our passion. I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth and he responded in kind, laving at my mouth greedily. Our breath quickly became heavy and labored as he crushed my body against his hard form. I was sitting in his lap and I wrapped my legs tightly around his torso, feeling his urgency growing beneath me as I pressed against him. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and a moan escaped him.

One of his hands left my waist to gently skim along the exposed skin at the base of my t-shirt before exploring higher and then higher still until he reached the bottom of my bra.

"Oh Jake," I cried softly, and this was all the encouragement he needed to push his hand completely under the material and cup me completely. I trembled against his deliciously rough hand as it drove me slowly crazy. I wanted him so badly.

"Oh God, Bella." His gruff whisper pulled me from my haze as I realized just how insistent that ridge in his pants was as it prodded my backside. I pulled away gently and looked apologetically into his eyes.

"Jake," I scooted off his lap, but took the hand that had been kneading me so wonderfully seconds ago in both of mine.

"I'm sorry. I'm just- I don't even know. I want to, but not, like this. Not scared."

He pulled me back to him and hugged me closely.

"I understand, honey," he said, although I could still hear the roughness in his voice. He set me down and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, slightly hurt that he was leaving so suddenly.

He smiled sheepishly at me and had to try I couple times to explain himself.

"Bells, I respect you. I completely do, but in order to, uh, continue respecting you, I'm gonna have to take a shower. A cold one."

I couldn't stop the giggle as understanding dawned on me. It was exciting that I could elicit this kind of reaction in him.

"I guess you think I'm kinda sexy, huh?" I asked playfully.

He shot me a pained look and escaped into the bathroom. I giggled again as I heard the water come on, but my thoughts quickly returned to the more troubling matters at hand.

* * *

I sat nervously on my couch as I waited for Edward to come. Jacob had very reluctantly dropped me off at home half an hour ago. He wanted me to stay on the reservation, but I reasoned with him that I wanted to make this as painless as possible. He knew I would be safe with Edward around, and I promised that my ex-boyfriend was not going to kidnap me from under his nose. He hadn't laughed at that as I had intended, but eventually agreed to let me have my space here.

Charlie was on a camping trip this weekend, which made it much easier than trying to explain why Edward was going to be here in our living room.

At last, I heard the soft knock on my door. It was so quiet, I was not sure I heard it at first, but when I opened the door he stood there with a light dusting of raindrops in his hair and on his coat. The full force of his beauty hit me again, and I found it hard to believe that I could have ever said goodbye to him, despite all the pain he had caused me. My eyes roamed over the planes of his face, the curve of his bottom lip, the deep circles under his eyes just as his eyes seemed to drink me in. I noticed his hand moving upward towards my face, and I stepped back to allow him through before he could complete the gesture. He paused for a moment, looking at the hand as if he had not realized it was moving at all. I tried to smile at him as I led him to the living room and perched uncomfortably on the sofa. He took the chair opposite me, and attempted to return the smile.

"Bella," he greeted very softly. It was the first words we had spoken.

"Hey Edward," I returned lamely. "Look, I'm sorry about this. I know this is… awkward."

He smiled slightly at my choice of words, but nodded for me to continue.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked. "I mean, why are you still," I didn't quite know how to express it. I took a deep breath trying to straighten out all the jumbled mess my mind was in this moment. "Why are you doing this?"

He smiled sadly again as he looked into my eyes.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes, I do. I want you to move on Edward, I want you to be happy. I may not me in love with you anymore," he winced and I immediately regretted my wording, "but I still love you. I just don't think you hanging around Forks by yourself is the best way for you to move on."

I was fully aware of how conceded I sounded and fought the urge to roll my eyes at my own words.

"Bella, I do not want to make this difficult for you. I realize you have an over active guilt drive, but I am not, unfortunately, able to 'move on' from you," he held up a gracefully hand to keep me from interrupting as I was about to. "I wish I did not have to make my presence known to you as I desire nothing more than your happiness, but I never intended on leaving you. As it is, I am glad that I could not, for it seems my pathetic obsession with you has saved you a rather unfortunate experience."

I had to agree with that. There is no telling what would have happened had Jane successfully taken me before the Volturi. Either way I would have died, weather it was to be reborn as a vampire or not I could not know. I did not actually know which way I would prefer. There was a time when I would have given anything to join Edward in his immortal state, but things had changed. My heart had changed, and to be a slave to the malicious Italian leaders for an eternity would have certainly broken me.

"Thank you, Edward," I said quietly, dropping my eyes to my folded hands as they rested in my lap. "You just keep saving me. Even when I don't deserve it."

Suddenly he was beside me and his cool fingers moved my chin up so that he could look into my eyes.

"I will always save you, my love."

"Don't," I said. I stood, trying to swallow the pain that lodged in my throat. "Please, I wish more than anything that I hadn't had to leave you. I hate that I hurt you like that," the tears finally spilled over at my words. "Please Edward, stop being so damn understanding."

He did not move from his position on the couch, but the pain was finally evident in his eyes as my tears caused everything to blur.

"I apologize-"

"Stop apologizing! This is all my fault, Edward!" I screamed at him as all of the guilt I had been feeling finally overtook me. "Everything is always my fault!" and I collapsed to the ground in pathetic sobs. He was beside me again, his cool, hard arms around me as he stroked my hair, my face. He whispered in my ear, soft assurances as he tried to calm me down. I realized how pathetic I was, but I could not keep myself together and he was just making things worse.

After a few impossibly long minutes I was able to compose myself and wipe my cheeks dry on the sleeve of my shirt. We moved so that we were more suitably seated again on the sofa. There was still space between us, but we were not longer seated on separate pieces of furniture.

"I'm sorry Edward. I guess that has been building up for a while."

"I do not want you to feel guilty for fallowing your heart, Bella," was all he said. "I think it would be best if I meet with Sam and discuss the situation in the morning. I will see you again soon." He rose and walked towards the hallway. I just watched his retreating back, somewhat surprised to see him leaving so quickly.

I waited to hear the door click shut, but there was no sound for several very long seconds. Then I heard the words drift towards me so softly before he finally exited I wasn't sure they had actually been spoken, or if I just imagined them.

"I love you, forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Alright readers, I realize that I fail in a major way since it has been forever and a year since I have posted. I'm SORRY! Hopefully y'all are still interested in my little tale.

Anyways, I'm getting into a similar set up as Breaking Dawn here with the battle type crap, so some of this will be pretty similar except I plan on having some action. I changed the rating in anticipation of the violence that will most likely make an appearance and because of the general irresistibility of Jacob that will no doubt lead to kanoodaling.

Okay, for those of y'all still with me, thanx so much for the support! Please review! I love hearing from y'all! Lots of Love!

Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

I sat in the clearing with the pack watching the first strains of the dawn light begin to tinge the sky. The air was cool as it whipped through my fur, tugging violently at us as if the air itself were trying to warn us of the dangers coming. We knew, of course. The air, the vamp, nothing had to tell us we were all screwed. If these Italian bloodsuckers were half as bad as we had been told, then we were gearing up for a nasty battle. Not that we minded to opportunity to kill some leeches. The general strain of thought running through each wolves mind as we sat waiting was jumping from excitement at the prospect of fighting some seriously evil and disgusting vampires to anxiety over the prospect of fighting some seriously evil and disgusting vampires. Cullen had asked Sam to speak with us at dawn, so we were here.

The smell hit us first. The leech waiting just in the tree line to let us know he was there, before stepping into the cold gray light of dawn. He wore black, which just made his sick completion more pronounced. On Bella, I had always thought dark colors against her fair skin were flattering, beautiful actually. That was not the case with this monster.

_Yeah Jake,_ thought Quil, _your girl's a real hottie. Shall we focus now?_

I growled at him without any real conviction behind it, and turned back to the man who did not come any closer.

_What do we need to know?_ Was all Sam thought. Good, we didn't need to waste time on pleasantries.

"My family will be returning to ensure the safety of everyone in Forks," he paused, reading our thoughts for objections. Other then some grumbling from Paul and some resentment from me, none were presented. He nodded before continuing. "Some others may be required to join us. The Volturi are very formidable, with many resources at their disposal. By now they will know about your existence, which takes away the slight advantage we might have had."

He paused as our thoughts exploded with anger/ curiosity/ trepidation and all manner of emotion.

_You can't expect us to just let a bunch of disgusting parasites set up camp on our turf!_

_ How many are you planning on inviting?_

_ How can we keep anyone safe if we're being overrun by your kind?_

_ Will any of your kind really fight against these guys? Aren't they like royalty?_

_ They'll drain the entire town! No way!_

_ All right, big-ass epic battle time!_

_ There's only one other clan that doesn't feed on people right? Are you just asking them, or do you plan on bringing murderer's to our home?_

He didn't answer any of the screaming thoughts right away, just turned to me as he scanned the frenzied thoughts in my head.

"Bella will not be harmed."

I hung my head.

_She can't be,_ I thought desperately, _I couldn't survive it._

He nodded, "No, we couldn't."

It was difficult, our discussion. After an hour, I couldn't decide if I was relieved the vamps were coming to protect Bella or if I was just pissed off. At last, we reached a shaky agreement. Cullen was going to contact as many bloodsuckers as he could at keep us updated on how many were coming. Our territory was being extended to include most of Forks, including Bella's house and school, so that when the vampires did come at least they wouldn't be in her immediate vicinity without our consent. At the back of my mind, I knew that he was just agreeing to all of this to appease us. I wondered if he actually had the authority to invite a bunch of vampire's into our territory and tell them where they can and can't hunt. If I wasn't so scared for Bella, I would have never agreed to this, and the pack only grudgingly accepted because of how clearly they could feel the fear that coursed through me. It was my every breath, my every movement. Nothing can happen to Bella. It just can't.

Everyone was agitated by the time the leech left with a courteous nod and disappeared into the trees. Sam and Jared were on patrol, but the rest of us broke off to blow off some steam. As soon as I was back at my house I phased back to have some time alone inside my head. I quickly got dressed and hopped on the back of my bike to drive into town.

The cool air whipped at my shaggy hair. It was almost long enough now to tie back, but not quite. She hadn't said it, but the way Bella always ran her fingers though it I assumed she was glad it was getting long again. I pulled my bike into her drive and saw her tiny form appear in her bedroom window in response to the roar of the engine. She smiled sweetly and waved before drawing back from the window. I loped up the front door and waited for her to come open it. I chuckled softly as I heard her footsteps falter clumsily over the bottom step. God how I loved her.

The door was thrown open and for a moment I just took in her perfection. Her hair hung in soft disarray around her gentle face as she smiled sweetly up at me.

I leaned in and took her face in between my hands. It looked so small and fragile in my giant palms. Her hands snaked into the pockets of my jeans as she pulled me the step into her doorway and stood on her tip-toes. Even then, she could only just reach my neck, so I took another step in, toeing the door closed behind me and bent to touch my lips to hers. I was gentle at first, but she tasted so sweet I found myself pulling her flush against me and backing her into the wall to press firmly against her. My hands were tangled in her hair as I strained to get even closer.

I couldn't loose this darling, wonderful girl. She was my world. She was even before she accepted me, and now, having her return my love, there was no way I could survive after knowing this bliss. I felt sometimes like I would burst from the joy inside me. I couldn't imagine a world without Bella's loving eyes, her adorable klutziness, her giant heart. No, this world just would not be worth it without her.

I pulled away from her at last, attempting to swallow the tears that prickled behind my eyes and she looked up at me with a fierce spark in her eyes and unsteady breath. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Hi," I greeted with a sarcastic smile.

She grinned and pulled me into the kitchen where she started pulling out bacon and eggs.

"So," she said when we each had a plate (mine considerably more burdened than hers), "Tell me what's going on."

I took a deep breath, shoveled some eggs into my mouth, took another deep breath and then proceeded to recount the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, fixed it.**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I was stressed. The Cullen's were back in town. Edward had told me this morning they were moving back into their old house. I didn't know what the appropriate etiquette was here. I mean, I desperately wanted to see the people I had grown to think of as family, but it stood to reason that breaking Edward's heart sufficiently struck me off their list of favorite people.

I just couldn't stand the sight of Alice or Carlisle slamming the door in my face if I went to visit. I was sitting in Jacob's garage as we attempted to have a semi-normal afternoon. The soft strains of Piano Man came from the stereo as I leaned back against the Rabbit's seat while Jacob did something complicated I didn't understand under the hood.

"Penny for your thoughts?" my boyfriend's voice interrupted my internal musings as I realized he had come to stand beside me. I smiled up at him and scooted over so that he could slide in close beside me and drape his long arm lazily over me. I tucked her head against his chest and sighed.

"You won't like them," I warned.

"I can deal. Big tough guy here," he joked and started stroking my hair. I loved when he did that.

"Its just that, well you know the Cullens are here." I felt him nod, but he didn't tense up or start shaking or anything, so I continued. "Well it's just that I've missed them, you know? Besides you, Alice is, or was, my best friend. Carlisle and Esme were like a bonus set of parents, and Emmet was just so much fun to be around. Jasper just put up with me, and Rosalie never liked me all that much, but we had reached a good place at least. Anyways, I guess its just really weird for me to have this whole family of people I got so close to and loved so much, and now I feel like I can't even see them."

Jacob was quite for a long time.

"The pack can be your family, Bells," he finally said softly.

"Oh I know that!" I turned to look at him and quickly tried to explain myself. "No, its not that I feel deprived of a family. I love the pack. Even Leah has started growing on me, and Emily has been so great," I smiled thinking of the afternoon's I had spent at Emily's while Jacob was on patrol. The beautiful, scared woman had taught me how to cook appropriate portions for a werewolf and accepted me with an open heart. I felt a great since of camaraderie with her. Neither of us belonged in the world of the weird, but we didn't exactly fit in with the general population either.

"I just, I missed them," I finished lamely with a shrug.

"I know you did, honey. Are you, well do you plan on visiting them?" I could tell it was hard for him to forbid this.

I smiled at him and stroked his face to let him know I appreciated how much effort he was making. As much as I loved the boy, he shared a certain possessive quality with my old boyfriend that seemed slightly reminiscent of a previous century.

"I don't know if I can," I said truthfully. "I mean, I don't know if they want to see me."

As it turned out, my doubts were answered later that afternoon when I pulled up to my house to see Carlisle's Mercedes parked in front. I stepped out of my truck just as Alice emerged from the black car and danced over to me.

"Bella!" she sang as she wrapped her arms carefully around my human form.

"Alice!" I responded joyfully. I was caught so off guard I only stared at her for a moment. "I thought, I thought maybe you would be mad, or wouldn't want to see me or something."

"Don't be silly Bella. I've missed you!" It was such a relief to see Alice, and to see her in a decidedly non-murdering mood.

"I missed you too Alice," I smiled and unlocked the door, leading us inside.

I made herself some tea since I was slightly frozen from hanging out in the garage all day and Alice stood in the kitchen with me while I boiled the water.

"So, wait, explain to me why you aren't angry," I said, still confused.

"Well you didn't break up with me, did you?" she said with a smile. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course! Well I mean, I didn't think you would want to be my friend anymore, but I'm so glad you do."

"Really Bella, are you ever going to stop being so self deprecating? Anyways, I don't think this will last long."

Huh? What was she saying? I turned to her confused.

"What wont?"

"This whole break up thing. I don't think it's going to stick," she said with a nonchalant wave of her hand as if Edward's and my breakup was a pesky fly she was dismissing.

I moved the pot off the stove as it began to whistle, but mostly to buy myself a little time. I poured the steaming liquid into a mug and turned slowly back to Alice.

"Alice, I don't know how to tell you this, but I really do love Jacob. Like forever and always until I die."

" I know you love him, Bella," she said looking at me like I was a silly thing. "I also know you love my brother. I understand the need to pay him back for what he did to you last year. I always thought you would take longer to forgive him then you did, but I also don't think its over." She shrugged and turned to walk into the living room.

"Alice," I called after her and fallowed her into the living room to join her on the sofa.

"So," the tiny vampire said as I joined her, "tell me what you have been up to. I want to hear everything."

"Alice, I really need to make you understand this. I'm not-"

"Ok," Alice said waving me off. "Ok, you wont get back with my brother. I believe you," but everything about her made it obvious she was just appeasing me.

I made several more attempts, but at last surrendered to let Alice believe what she wanted to. I told Alice about taking a year off since all of my college plans had been based around Edward who was, despite what Alice believed, out of the picture. I told her I was thinking about applying to be literature major, or maybe go to culinary school. I told her, maybe more than necessary, about how happy I was with Jacob. Alice convinced me to let her take me shopping the next day to Bella's dismay.

By the time the dark haired dancer left, I felt great. I knew that this might be short lived since Alice was behaving under the assumption that I hadn't actually moved on, but I was happy to have my friend back.

I walked upstairs but jumped when I saw there was someone in my room. Before me stood a tall, pale, drop dead gorgeous blonde wearing a menacing glare if ever there was one.

"Rosalie. Um, hi. What are you, well I mean. How are you?" It was slightly overwhelming, seeing all these people who I thought were out of my life at once. I doubted I would get a hug from this almost-sister.

"Pissed," said the beautiful vampire as she stood with her hands on her hips looking icily at me. Well, that was to be expected.

"I just want to make sure everything is perfectly clear," Rose continued. "You might have had the love of our family before, but that was before you were the bitch that destroyed my brother's heart, okay? We are not friends. We do not like you. They may all say they understand, and act like they still care about you, my sister might actually think you are still a good person, but I'm not going to lie to you."

In a blink, she was beside me with an icy hand held to my throat. "We are here because Edward asked us to be, and we will protect your pathetic life because we don't want him to go killing himself. Well that, and if the Volturi actually turned you I don't think I could stomach dealing with you for an eternity. I may just have to call up Buffy myself in that case. Regardless, I pretty much think you are disgusting and manipulative, so don't go pretending to be part of our family again, got it?"

I nodded, tears forming in me eyes as I hear all the things I had been thinking about myself spoken aloud by someone who had come so close to being my sister. Rosalie had never liked me all that much, but she had never been this outright nasty. I guess it was just out of respect for Edward that she hadn't voiced any of this before.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about hurting Edward. I love all of you. I know it doesn't seem like-"

"Maybe," interrupted Rosalie, "I could just off you now. Maybe cut you open and leave alone in a room with Jasper, or" she said running her icy hands through my hair, "I could just make your head jelly right now." She cocked her head playfully as my breathing accelerated. I was defiantly scared as I looked into the murderous eyes of the golden goddess.

Rosalie laughed but then stepped away.

"Guess that would still mean a suicidal brother. Well whatever, just remember," she said turning to walk away. "I hate you." She said it so sweetly and threw a wink over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I know. Its been forever. I'm awful. But I've got another chapter for y'all, and I fixed chapter 6. Dunno why I suddenly switched into the third person for that one, but its been edited and re-posted.**

**Okay, so this chapter is a little light fluff b/c some intense stuff is to come, and I thought y'all would appreciate some lovey-dovey stuff. Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I straightened my tie for what must have been the sixth time in my tiny bathroom as I checked over my appearance once more. Well, I shrugged at my reflection; I guess it'll have to do. I had never been much of a dress up guy to begin with. I'd actually had to get Leah to help me shop for tonight as I had grown out of all the nice things I had when the oh-so-wonderful wolfy growth spurt had hit. She had decided on a dark red button down with a black tie. Apparently, "dangerous" was the only thing I had going for me, and I should play it up. Her thoughts, not mine.

I was so excited about my date tonight that I didn't even mind dressing up. It felt kinda good to look nice for my Bells. Lord knows she always looked amazing. I had to keep her from moving on to something better. I shook myself out of those thoughts. After competing for her for so long, it was defiantly hard to remember that she was mine and loved me for whatever crazy reason.

As I got behind the wheel of the rabbit I thought about the events of the past few weeks. Vamps were here en masse, which, suffice to say, had the entire pack on edge. I hated so many of those monsters being around my family, friends, and especially the girl they were all here for. Damn, if only Bella had taken a pass on dating Cullen from the beginning. Her life could be so much easier if she hadn't gotten mixed up in this world. Although, it may have been slightly harder for her to come around to my more wild half without the precursory introduction to the very real existence of things that go bump in the night.

I pulled in behind the chief's cruiser and grabbed the flowers from the seat beside me. Taking a deep breath, I put all thoughts of vampires, Voulturi, training, and Edward freaking Cullen from my head. I bounded up the stairs and rapped on the door.

"Hey there, Jacob," Charlie greeted me as he stood aside to admit me to the house.

"Chief Swan," I said with an incline of my head as I ducked inside. "How's the peace-keeping business going?"

"Oh fine," he said as he took me into the living room where he had a University of Texas v. Ohio State game on. We chatted easily in front of the television. It was great to know that Charlie had wanted his daughter with me all along. It always made me feel like I had a leg up on certain other contenders. Not that I thought the chief could have forbidden his daughter from seeing whom she wanted, but it was a little comfort.

The stairs in the hall squeaked, signaling Bella's decent. We both stood, although Charlie was clearly reluctant to look away from the screen. It's hokey, whipped, whatever you want to call it, but I let out a gasp as my eyes fell on her. She was wearing a pale blue, knee-length dress with delicate little straps that set sweetly on her slim shoulders. Her hair fell in graceful tresses down her back, but was pinned away from her face. Her soft brown eyes dropped from mine as an adorable blush came to life on her cheeks. I knew I was grinning like an idiot, but I did a lot of idiotic things in the presence of this small, beautiful girl. I reached my hand out, and she slipped her tiny one in mine, smiling up at me.

"Hi," she greeted softly. There was a long moment in which we simply stood at looked at each other. Despite all the hell we were both going through, I was the happiest I have ever been. I knew it was selfish. The world was literally going to hell around us, but it was so easy to get lost in my little heaven with the girl I loved.

"Ah hem," Charlie cleared his voice pointedly and Bella smiled shyly up at her dad with a small shrug. "Lookey there, Bells. Jacob brought you flowers." I dutifully held out the bouquet and she took them with a smile. She smelled them before Charlie took the batch saying, "You kids go on and have a good time now. I'll put these in some water for you, hon."

Bella said goodbye to here father, and allowed me to tow her out behind me.

* * *

As the waiter walked away, Bella reached across the tabl to take my hand in hers.

"What?" she asked reading my face.

"Its nothing," I said preparing to blow off my feelings like I usually did, but she cocked her head sweetly and gave me a questioning look. And, because I'm a huge chump, I of course gave in. "Its just sort of ridiculous."

"What is?"

"How happy I get every time you touch me," I said the words into the table, but when I brought my eyes up to meet hers again she had a tear in her eye. "Oh crap, Bells did I say something wrong. You aren't ridiculous. That's not what I meant, just that- um"

"No Jake," she said cutting me off with a smile. "God I'm such a girl," she said swiping hurriedly at her cheek as the drop of moisture spilled over. "You just make me so happy too, and I hate that my affection for you still, well, surprises you. I know I did my part in making you think I could never love you. I mean, no wonder you have a complex. I told you outright for more than a year that I was in love with another man, and that I would never be with you. Its just that I wish I had figured myself out sooner or something."

"Bells, don't worry about me. I mean, okay, yeah its weird for me especially now that Cullen is around. I don't like him, and I really don't like him with you. I'm trying really hard not to be the boyfriend who wont let you hang out with certain people, but I'm sure you can understand my aversion to a particular cold-blooded ex."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a little shrug. A shrug that said, 'yeah I understand, but you are just going to have to deal with it because I'm too good of a person not to still care about the bloodsucker.' Sometimes I wish she wasn't so freaking compassionate.

"But hey," I said, hoping to relieve some of the tension, "this wont last that much longer honey. We'll take care of this Italian mafia or whatever, and you'll be in the clear."

She gave me a nervous smile and looked away.

"And we'll be together. Always."

* * *

"Oh Jake," she breathed with wide eyes. "this is beautiful!" Her head was tilted all the way back as she took in the stars blazing above. I smiled widely at her as I pulled the blankets out of the back of the rabbit, and spread one out on the grass. Bella came to sit with me and leaned her back into me chest making a small, contented noise. I threw the blanket over our legs, and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"That dinner was great, Jake," she said as I began running my hands through her long, softly curling locks. It was a damn good thing she thought so. That pasta dish of hers had cost me a nice chunk of change. It was too bad I hadn't had a hundred plus years to work on building up the bank necessary to properly pamper my girl. Although if I showered her with ridiculous gifts all the time as Cullen had it would probably just annoy her beyond belief. Well okay, he knew it would, but it still rubbed him the wrong way.

"I'm glad you liked it," was all I said.

"Hey look there," Bella said pointing up into the sky. I fallowed her finger to the glowing orb in the night. "Full moon. You know, its good the legends about all you monsterey types aren't right. Scary, man-eating animal boyfriend busting out once a month would put a kink in the relationship."

I chuckled and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. She twisted around in my arms to catch my lips in hers and the world fell away. My arms dropped from her hair to her waist as I pulled her completely around and she locked her arms around my neck, one of her small hands tunneling into my shaggy hair. She sighed sweetly into my mouth, and I just about came undone. I was about to loose myself in the moment when the worst happened. I had just started laying Bella down on the blanket when I felt a buzz in her pocket. She chuckled sweetly and gave me an embarrassed look as she reached in her pocked to stop the call without checking the caller id. She pulled me back down to her, but two seconds later it started buzzing again.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Jake," she said pulling the offending phone out of her pocket to look at the lit up screen.

"Weird," she said as a small frown creased her brow. "It's Charlie. He knows I'm out with you." She sat up and flipped the phone open. "Charlie?"

There was a long pause and her eyes cut to me with an odd expression before she looked away again.

"Can't it wait an hour?"

Another pause, another look.

"Okay, um, see you soon then." She took a deep breath and turned to look at me with an apologetic expression.

"Can we go home? Apparently its important."

"Charlie wants you to come home?" I asked.

"That wasn't Charlie. It was, um, it was Edward. He's at my house with Charlie and Carlisle."

* * *

"What's going on?" Bella asked as soon as she entered the living room where the three men were waiting.

"We were wondering if we could talk with you, Bella," Carlisle said rising off the couch and thanking Charlie- who looked a bit confused- for his hospitality.

And then it happened. I made eye contact behind Bella's back with the copper leech. And he smirked and winked. "All's fair," he mouthed. He had interrupted our date on purpose. Bitch.


End file.
